Sólo es un adiós
by Karonte
Summary: Tres merodeadores, tres historias y tres formas de decir adiós a lo que más aman.
1. James Potter

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que aqui se mencionan es mio, si lo fueran sería millonaria XD... pertenecen al genio de Jo. Rolling y a la Warner. No escribo con fines lucrativos, sólo por diversión.

* * *

**N. de la A.:** Escribí estas tres partes en un día, manipulada por mis pasiones y por las circunstancias (miraba La casa de los cuchillos... final triste!), quería hacer algo trágico y bueno espero haberlo logrado. La primera parte tiene como protagonista a James Potter, es una escena corta ubicada en tiempo exactamente unos minutos antes de que Voldemort los atacara, sé que es trillado pero cubriço mis espectativas XD 

**I**

La tarde estaba muy fría, y el sentimiento de temor lo invadía a sus alrededores, habían pasado un año escondiéndose en el Valle de Godric y ahora se encontraban conscientes de que por muy bien cuidado que estuviera su ubicación, tenían que ser muy cuidadosos. Era horrible tener que estar huyendo, escondiéndose, sin poder recibir a sus amigos en casa, aislados del mundo por culpa de un mago que buscaba matar a su hijo.

El hombre de cabello azabache y despeinado miraba por la ventana através de sus anteojos, había instalado varias alarmas alrededor de la casa y por lo menos a un kilómetro a la redonda para evitar apariciones indeseadas, confiaba en sus amigos como confiaba en su esposa, sabía que su secreto estaba a salvo, pero no podía arriesgar lo que más quería en el mundo, su dulce y valiente esposa siempre fuerte ante las adversidades, unos cuantos meses de felicidad infinita y la guerra los había golpeado de lleno, no era tan malo cuando estaban solos, dependían uno del otro para cuidare las espaldas y habían logrado sobrevivir en varias ocasiones enfrentándose con el mago tenebroso que aterrorizaba a todos con sólo escuchar su nombre... Estaba demasiado serio, había algo que no le gustaba, su mejor amigo, el padrino de su hijo se había expuesto, se había prestado para ser carnada para que su ubicación se mantuviera a salvo... para darles unos cuantos meses más de ventaja... él quería luchar, quería enfrentar a Voldemort si con eso aseguraba el bienestar de Lily y del pequeño Harry, pero Dumbledore lo había convencido de que lo mejor para ellos era ocultarse... él lo sabía... a su espalda podía escuchar la dulce voz de Lily, cantaba arrullando al pequeño en sus brazos, sabía que todo valía el sacrificio con tal de no dejar de escucharla cantar, de ver la sonrisa de Harry mientras lo mimaba...lo haría todo.

Unos cuantos minutos y sintió las manos femeninas rodeándole por la espalda e instalándose en su pecho mientras el perfume de jazmines lo envolvía y el sedoso cabello rojo de su esposa le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

- en qué estas pensando? hay algo que te preocupe?- preguntó suavemente

- no es nada realmente- mintió un poco mientras tomaba sus manos y la apretaba contra él recargando su cabeza sobre la de ella

- te conosco muy bien para saber cuando me mientes... puedes decírmelo- dijo en un susurro

- me preocupa la seguridad de Sirius... y más aún... hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto... tengo un mal presentimiento.- dijo tomando la mano de Lily para llevarla frente a él y estrecharla contra su pecho.

- todo va a estar bien, él sabe cuidarse - fué lo único que pudo decir

- lo sé... - contestó tomando el rostro de la chica acariciando sus mejillas con ambas manos - te amo Lily...- susurró

- yo también te amo James - contestó un poco sorprendida por la confesión tan repentina... James no acostumbraba a hacer esas cosas, un vacío en el pecho se apoderó de ella y lo abrazó con fuerza - promete que siempre vamos a estar juntos- pidió dudosa

- siempre! - dijo estrechándola con fuerza y besándola con intensidad mientras recordaba lo feliz que era a pesar de la situación en la que estaban viviendo, sin importar que su libertad estuviera cortada, nada importaba mientras estuvieran juntos y amándose.

Se perdió en los ojos verdes que lo miraban con devosión, deseándola y amándola como la primera vez que se dió cuenta de que la amaba más de lo que quería admitir, sus labios acariciaron los de su esposa con intensidad, con pasión y al mismo tiempo sus besos estaban llenos de amor y ternura... en un instante hermoso había recordado el trabajo que le había costado lograr que le diera una cita, recordó sus ojos verdes y brillantes la primera vez que la besó y esa sonrisa que lo hipnotizaba que lo deslumbró cuando dijo que sí al ministro que los caso, las sensasiones eran variadas y el calor de su pecho le inundaba con satisfacción.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa pensando en la imposibilidad de lo que ocurría, sintiendo en todo el cuerpo esa sensación de desesperación por mantener su felicidad a salvo, tomó a Lily de los brazos y la alejó de él con cierta brusquedad, sacándola del éxtasis en el que se encontraba.

- Escúchame bien lily... quiero que tomes a Harry y te vayas- dijo seriamente, su expresión se había endurecido.

- pero de qué hablas? que es lo que ocurre?- preguntó ella sin entenderlo de primera instancia

- Te amo... no lo olvides nunca- agregó sin responder a las preguntas de Lily que empezaba a entrar en pánico por lo que escuchaba

- James dime que está ocurriendo?! - exigió necia y sin moverse del lugar cuando por la ventana vio la figura a la que todos temían, sus ojos rojos e inhumanos la penetraron con fuerza impáctándola completamente, levantando la varita y volando la puerta de su casa.

- Lily toma a Harry!!!- fue lo último que escuchó de James cuando éste sacó la varita y se dispuso a enfrentar a Voldemort, corrió hasta la habitación de su pequeño y cerró la puerta, lo tomó en brazos y sacó la varita... ruidos de explosiones, y de hechizos le ponían los nervios de punta, estaba nerviosa y espectante, rogaba y suplicaba por que James estuviera bien, por que el amor de su vida lograra detener a Voldemort dándoles tiempo para huir, sin embargo el silenció inundó el lugar y esa risa malévola la estremeció completamente, un fuerte dolor en el pecho la hizo desesperar, casi enloquecer por que sabía lo que había ocurrido detrás de esa puerta... él no le quitaría lo que más amaba! ella protegería a Harry con su vida de ser necesario pero jamás dejaría que Voldemort mancillara el fruto nacido de su gran amor.

- James... - susurró tragándose las lágrimas y aferrando con fuerza la varita cuando la puerta frente a ella se abrió de un sólo golpe.

* * *

El final... ya lo conocen


	2. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que aqui se mencionan es mio, si lo fueran sería millonaria XD... pertenecen al genio de Jo. Rolling y a la Warner. No escribo con fines lucrativos, sólo por diversión.

* * *

**N. de la A.:** La segunda parte tiene como protagonista a Sirius Black, escena corta en la que le planteo una vida personal más allá de los Potter, sé que ya se ha hecho pero tampoco dije que sería una idea original. Melanie... nombre de una buena amiga cuya adoración es éste personaje... además, lo escribí pensando en ella y tomando como base su personalidad. 

**II**

No entendía lo que había sucedido, de pronto la noticia de que el Señor Oscuro había desaparecido con fatales consecuencias, sus amigos los Potter estaban muertos! eran terribles noticias, no podía quedarse sentada, tenía que averiguar si era cierto. Había salido de su casa entre la lluvia, la duda carcomía su corazón, aún no podía creerlo, si Voldemort había encontrado a James y a Lily era por que el encantamiento fidelius había sido mancillado, el guardían había hablado y roto el secreto!... aún se negaba a creerlo, no podía ser cierto, Sirius, SU Sirius no había sido capaz de hablar, de descubrir a sus mejores amigos! a su ahijado!!

- Eso jamás pasaría! él no lo hizo!!- se dijo así misma tratando de convencerse mientras volaba hacia el lugar en ruinas en donde estaban los restos de la casa de los Potter.

Se martirizaba pensando en las muchas posibilidades que había, pero sabía que Sirius era el guardián secreto, él se lo había dicho, habían tenido una gran discusión por ello, él estaba arriesgando su vida sin importarle los planes que tenían juntos, su boda! habían decidido aplazarla hasta que tuvieran la seguridad de que no había peligro... pero... siempre iba a estar en peligro! él era el guardián! y Voldemort lo sabía! era un estúpido egoísta!

Estaba asustada, desesperada por encontrar respuestas, Sirius no había ido a dormir esa noche a casa, no lo había visto y estaba demasiado extraño la última vez que se vieron... a penas y le había dado un beso de despedida... y de hecho lo era! y ahora con todo el alboroto que había, algunos celebraban en las calles, otros parecían mantenerse en reserva de saber la verdad por voz de los aurores del ministerio... la espera la estaba volviendo loca!!!

Bajó paulatinamente la velocidad de su escoba y aterrizo en la calle, ahí estaba Hagrid y Sirius estaba con él, le ofrecía su motocicleta y lo miraba irse, estaba extraño, parecía enojado y a la vez preocupado, se acercó a él y en su mirada pudo ver cierta locura que la asustó un poco.

- Sirius... que pasó? Lily, James, están bien? que pasó con Harry?- lo aturdió con preguntas acercándose a él con cierto temor, el chico la miró y cambió su expresión

- Melanie? qué estas haciendo aqui? no es seguro! regresa a la casa- le ordenó

-No voy a irme hasta que sepa qué está ocurriendo- dijo muy segura cruzándose de brazos, era demasiado testaruda para irse sin una respuesta satisfactoria.

- Voldemort los mató... Hagrid se llevó a Harry con Dumbledore y tú debes irte!- dijo acercándose a ella con paso intimidante y amenazador, parecía que tenía prisa por algo. Ella retrocedió temerosa... buscando instintivamente la varita... no podía creerlo, pero él parecía un loco, de pronto la terrible verdad que veía cayó sobre ella llenándole de angustia

- Fuiste tú? tú los vendiste?- preguntó con la voz quebrada temiendo su respuesta. Él no pudo soportar la mirada que ella le daba, estaba asustada y lo creía un asesino y un traidor... en un impulso la tomó de los brazos con fuerza y la sacudió desesperado

- No puedo soportar que TÚ me mires de esa forma!! créeme yo no lo hice! yo no los delaté! primero hubiera muerto- dijo cada vez un poco más desesperado soltándola y cayendo hacia sus pies abrazándo sus piernas, se estaba quebrando, ella no pudo evitar creerle, él jamás lo hubiera hecho.

- te creo...- dijo después de varios segundos de permanecer estática, ahí de pie bajo la lluvia con Sirius llorando a sus pies... una de sus manos fue hasta su cabeza logrando que el chico saliera del estupor de lo ocurrido, se limpió los ojos con fuerza y se puso de pie.

- te quiero lejos y segura entendiste!? yo voy a vengar a James y no quiero que te involucres!- ordenó con una mirada diferente, segura y a la vez atormentada, la besó en los labios rápidamente y tomó su escoba dejándola ahí sin entender lo que ocurría.

- Sirius espera!!!!- gritó y corrió para alcanzarle, pero era demasiado tarde, él ya se había marchado, no estaba satisfecha, estaba confundida y seguía sin entenderlo que ocurría.

Todo acabó el día en que el duelo entre Black y Pettegrew dejó unos cuantos muggles muertos y muchos más heridos, Sirius era responsable de la muerte de Pettegrew y el traidor que había vendido a los Potter al Señor Oscuro, ni siquiera tenía derecho a un juicio, fue directamente a Azkaban, se quedaría ahí hasta que la muerte se lo llevara o perdiera las ganas de vivir.

La celdas y sus puertas... todo era deprimente, se le encogía el corazón de tristeza al saberlo ahí, condenado a vivir sus últimos días en ese lugar tan lúgubre y falto de esperanza, todos sus planes, todas esos maravillosos días de felicidad estaban opacados con un crimen que ella sabía no había cometido en vano... le dieron apenas unos cuantos minutos para hablarle... y casi muere de tristeza al verle tan desgarbado, sin brillo en sus hermosos ojos... parecía como si le hubieran robado el gusto por vivir de a poco...

- Sirius.

- No quieroque me veas así, vete por favor- dijo a penas en un susurro

- Yo te creo- dijo sincera aferrándose a los barrotes de la mirilla de la puerta, esas únicas palabras le llenaron de gozo el corazón, aún si sabía que los dementores le quitarían ese gusto. Se acercó caminando pesadamente, como si estuviera muy cansado y tocó las manos de la chica por entre los barrotes.

- Me das esperanza... saber que tú me crees me basta- dijo acercándo el rostro hacia la luz; por entre el flequillo, ella pudo ver sus ojos grises tan hermosos y sin luz, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no podía soportar verlo así.

- te amo sirius... siempre y haré lo posible para demostrar tu inocencia- dijo entre sollozos, el chico tomó su rostro por entre los barrotes y acercó sus labios lo suficiente para besarla.

- También te amo... pero no puedes hacer nada, el traidor está muerto...- dijo y la besó con el último dejo de pasión... cuando...

- es suficiente! ya tiene que irse- le ordenó uno de los aurores que venía seguido por un dementor

- NO!! Sirius!- gritó sin querer soltarse de la puerta

- Melanie-

- Aléjese de la puerta!!- dijo el auror tomándola de un brazo y jalándola hacia el otro lado

- SIRIUS!! NOOOO!

- suéltela! no se atreva a tocarla!!- gritó el chico desesperado tratando con todas sus fuerzas de abrir la puerta cuando el dementor se acercó lo suficiente a él y lo dejó inconsciente

- SIRIUSSSS!!!!

* * *

Lo que sigue también ya lo saben...


	3. Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que aqui se mencionan es mio, si lo fueran sería millonaria XD... pertenecen al genio de Jo. Rolling y a la Warner. No escribo con fines lucrativos, sólo por diversión.

* * *

**N. de la A.: **La tercera parte tiene como protagonista a Remus Lupin, éscena corta en la que le planteo una semi-relación romántica antes de la gradución, también se ha hecho y no es muy original peeeero es Remus mi merodeador favorito... nótece el nombre de su pareja XD. 

**III**

Las noches de luna llena siempre son románticas... la luz de la luna cubre los árboles y les da reflejos plateados a las hojas, existen algunas flores que sólo abren esas noches, se les conoce como 'hadas lunares' y tienen un aroma único y especial, se dice que tienen el poder de reunir a dos personas que se aman si ambas presencian el florecimiento de una...

- Es un mito... y se dice que se forma un vínculo entre ambas personas, uno que ni siquiera la muerte puede romper- dijo sonriente recargada sobre su pecho mientras miraban a los demás jugar en el lago - sería fascinante observar cuando abren no crees?

- Anne... detesto las noches de luna llena- confesó un poco dudoso, la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que ya tenía una loca aventura planeada en su cabecita, no la culpaba, pasaba demasiado tiempo con él y sus amigos como para haber aprendido a romper las reglas de la ecuela sin sentir demasiados remordimientos.

- Remus... eres tan poco romántico- se quejó en un suspiro decepcionada mientras volvía a perder la mirada en sus amigos que disfrutaban salpicándose agua y corriendo por la orilla del lago a pesar de las protestas del calamar gigante que movía constantemente sus tentáculos un poco irritado.

- Lamento no ser ese tipo de chio romántico, si quieres flores, flores tendrás- trató de arreglar la situación apareciendo con la varita un ramo pequeño que le ofreció.

- No quiero cadáveres Remus, quiero flores vivas...- dijo en un suspiro no quería discutir, a veces era difícil estar enamorada de él, era cerrado y reservado y lo respetaba, pero no entendía como no podía tenerle confianza, era su novia, estaban a unos días de graduarse y aún no conseguía una respuesta sincera a su relación, siempre se salía por la tangente... siempre daba el pretexto de que era demasiado pobre y que no tenía futuro... para ella sólo era una mala excusa para no hablar de compromiso... para evitarse la pena de terminar con ella y que ella fuera la que lo dejara por inseguro e inconstante... pero para su mala suerte, lo quería demasiado, al grado que no le importaba si no era correspondida al 100...

- soy una tonta!- dijo enojada a sus amigas - se la pasa diciendo que no puede darme la vida que merezcopero no se ha parado a preguntarme qué es lo que en verdad deseo! - agregó frustrada.

- No eres tonta, sólo estas enamorada- contestó Melanie dándole ánimos

- Una tonta enamorada entonces!... no importa, si no quiere ir conmigo a ver florecer las hadas lunares iré sola- se empeñó.

- Anne, tendré que oponerme a que hagas esa locura- dijo Lily determinante y cruzando los brazos - es muy peligroso! más en luna llena - agregó tratando de darle una razón, lo cierto es que ella sabía por James lo que ocurría en el bosque esas noches.

- pero es una oportunidad única! es un fenomeno que ocurre cada 200 años! es como ser parte de la historia- argumentó su punto de vista.

- creo que Lily tiene razón, que seas una ñoña (cerebrito, nerd) es una cosa, que quieras arriesgarte en pro del conocimiento es estúpido- dijo Melanie dándole la razón a Lily.

- está bien!- contestó decepsionada, sabía que era inútil discutir con ellas, y suponía que ambas tenían planes con sus chicos como para querer acompañarla.

Esa tarde, como cada mes, Remus pasaba unas horas con ella en el patio hasta que con cualquier pretexto desaparecía, en ocasiones era Sirius, James o Peter quienes se encargaban de distraerla para que su amigo pudiera hacer su grácil huída,decían que era una noche especial por que era una noche de chicos... léase hacer estupideces, meter de contrabando whiskey de fuego y hablar de mujeres, esa tarde fue diferente.

- Sigues enojada por lo de esta noche?- preguntó al verla demasiado callada y pensativa

- claro que no... es sólo que pensaba que tengo algunos deberes pendientes de pociones- contestó con una sonrisa besando sus labios - me disculpas si me retiro antes de que venga alguno de tus amigos a arruinarme el ambiente?- preguntó abrazándolo y acariciando su rostro con dulzura

- es noche de...

- chicos... lo sé, promete no abusar mucho, estas muy pálido deberías ir a la cama temprano- interrumpió aún abrazada de él con una sonrisa en loslabios.

- prometo no abusar - sonrió complacidode la preocupación de su novia - ... termina pronto tus deberes, nos veremos después...- agregó

- ve y descansa que te hace falta- sonrió y lo jaló hacia ella para que se inclinara y pudiera alcanzar sus labios... le besó con ternura dándole suaves toques, terminando con un suspiro.

-perdóname- dijo ella en cuanto el beso se rompió

- por que?

- por... todo, a veces soy egoísta

- no hay nada que perdonar... - contestó sorprendidopor tan declaración mientras ella se soltaba para ir hacia su sala común

- Anne?

- si?- se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo

- te amo - casi lo gritó por todo el lugar atrayendo las miradas de todos y sonrojándose al hacerlo

- también te amo- contestó ella y le lanzó un beso.

Todo estaba planeado a la perfección, fue muy fácil salir de la sala común sin que nadie la notara, más aún llegar hasta la entrada del bosque, cuantas veces Remus y sus amigos la habían llevado a ella y a las chicas a pasear... conocía los mejores momentos para escabullirse del guardabosques y del propio Flinch; en la mano la varita... todo estaba perfecto! le llevó bastante más tiempo que el deseado encontrar el lugar, no había encontrado muchos obstáculos, algunos movimientos de arbustos la habían puesto en alerta pero su actitud era pacífica y su apariencia denotaba que no mataba ni una mosca... sólo quería ser una espectadora de un fenómeno natural, tal vez podría guardar el momento en su memoria y pedir algún deseo infantil de amor eterno al lado de Remus...

La atmósfera relativamente tranquila se tensó en unos instantes, el silencio había inundado el bosque sin una razón aparente o visible, los grillos habían dejado de cantar, todo era extraño, frente a ella estaban los arbustos llenos de flores cerradas, en cuanto la luz de la luna llena las tocara florecerían, abrirían sus pétalos dejando escapar su exquisito aroma y ella podría fantasear su deseo infantil, de repente un fuerte aullido rompió ese silencio, un lobo tal vez?, aunque se escuchaba demasiado aterrador y gutural para serlo, asustada dió un salto, el corazón se lellenó de terror... dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y resbaló sobre un arbusto lleno de espinos, hiriéndose la cara y las manos, la varita había quedado en la parte más baja del arbusto, casi imposible de alcanzar sin lastimarse más, se maldijo por su torpeza y falta de previsión cuando escuchó el trotar de unas patas, algo se acercaba con una velocidad impresionante, podía escuchar el jadeo del esfuerzo que ello le prepresentaba, la adrenalina en su sangre logró que se pusiera de pie buscando la mejor manera de ocultarse, las heridas le ardían, no tení tiempo para quejarse, sus sentidos le gritaban que se alejara del lugar, cuando de entre los arbustos distinguió dos grandes y brillantes ojos, el baho de la respiración de la bestia era visible en la fría noche, su respiración era aterradoramente espectante, el olor de su sangre lo había guiado hasta ella, a lo lejos escuchó pisadas... centauros acaso? algún otro animal que distrajera a su cazador para darle tiempo a escapar?, nunca lo supo... olvidó las flores, la varita y se dió vuelta para correr hacia el otro lado...

Un grito aterrorizado salió de su garganta, frente a ella las fauces grandes y filosas de la bestia que ágilmente había saltado frente a ella, con los ojos demesuradamente abiertos y sedientos de sangre...un dolor intenso la golpeó, todo fue demasiado rápido, su mirada empañada por un velo rojo podía vislumbrar el brillante blanco intenso de las flores que abrían... el sabor a sangre en su boca se saturó y un aroma extraño y dulce la rodeó. Ya no podía sentir que le desgarraban... a su lado un fuerte aullido resonó por todo el bosque lleno de dolor.

* * *

FIN. 

Ok última parte y final, espero haber logrado mi cometido de verme trágica pero no exagerada XD igual, esta parte fue un reto, no siempre se legra describir la escena como uno desea, dejo el final abierto en esta por que todas hemos tenido la impresión de que Remus en algún momento pudo haberse enamorado (muchisimo antes de Tonks) y que de alguna forma hubo algo que hizo que decidiera estar solo... ok ya estoy divagando... supongo que es la hora XD (3:00 am!) en fin...


End file.
